


Blue popsicle

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FrostIron - Freeform, Jotun Loki, M/M, Mentioned blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor suspects that Tony and Loki are together but it becomes less important when he sees Loki in his Jotun form for the first time and does not react well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue popsicle

Thor rarely had an opportunity to go to Midgard and usually devoted his time there to Jane or jollily swung his hammer to help his tiny Midgardian friends in a battle. Not that day, though. He had received an invitation to Tony's humble abode and was full of worry because of that. He sensed there was something odd going on between Stark and Loki and he did not wish to find out what it actually was. Unfortunately, Jane was busy with her work and even the sight of a completely nude god of thunder did not change that.

'Give me four hours. Wait, six. Go, do something,' she waved at him impatiently, ignoring his gorgeous body.

So there was no excuse. Thor reluctantly left Jane and went to Stark Tower, as slowly as possible, hoping he would never get there.

As soon as he stepped out of the elevator, Thor noticed something unusual and unexpected in Midgard. A tall, cobalt blue and red-eyed creature, standing uncomfortably near Thor as if waiting specifically for him. Thor's instinctively raised Mjolnir and braced himself for a bloody battle that would turn Tony's home into a huge pile of debris.

But the Jotun did not attack. He stared at Thor, open-mouthed, eyes wide in disbelief and he did not move, for sure overwhelmed by Thor's appearance and the size of his hammer. Confused as never before, Thor took a closer look at the suspiciously not aggressive Frost Giant and after another tense moment, he recognised his brother.

It was the worst possible reaction to seeing Loki in his true form for the first time. Thor dropped Mjolnir and wanted to assure his brother that he was not going to throw the hammer at him. Loki didn't listen, he broke down into tears, oddly enough, they did not freeze on his cheeks.

'I knew you would do something like that! I'm a monster, say it!' Loki sobbed and did not wait for Thor's explanations. In a situation like that, Loki usually disappeared in a cloud of smoke, but maybe he was too distracted for that trick and he simply stormed out of the room. Perhaps to look for Stark and cry on his shoulder.

Thor wasn't sure what to do. Leave quietly and let Tony deal with Loki's identity issues and self-hatred? Or find Loki, pat his back and hope he would not flow into a fit of rage? Jane was still working, so Thor went after Loki, now prepared to look at his frightening face without wincing.

Loki vanished. The hall was empty and not a single sound reached Thor. He turned around, a little scared that Loki was behind his back. Nothing, not a trace of a mentally unstable, rather small Frost Giant. Maybe he was in the freezer?

A barely audible, soft whisper startled Thor. At that point, even the most innocent thing seemed creepy. Was it Loki, was he muttering something to himself and rocked back and forth, holding a huge, sharp knife? Thor followed the sound, it was coming from a room at the end of the hallway. The door wasn't properly closed and Thor could see his Jotun brother curled up on the floor, next to the bed. Someone handed Loki a tissue and rubbed his back comfortingly.

'There, there. You know Thor would never hurt you, the guy has a soft spot for you. You just surprised him by, you know, Jotun-ing out out of the blue.'

Tony Stark, of course that was him. Oh, Thor was so right about those two, they were too comfortable with each other, enemies do not behave like that.

'He thinks I'm disgusting and repulsive,' Loki complained and sobbed some more, although not as dramatically as before.

'You know that's not true. You're his little brother, Jotun or not. Now, what would make you stop crying? Would a blowjob help? Say yes, I want that blue popsicle.'

Loki chuckled and playfully smacked Tony's arm. 'Shut up, I can't pity myself when you're saying things like that.'

Thor grimaced and wondered why he was still standing there, eavesdropping and watching things that made his eyes burn. On one hand, it was very convenient to have someone who knew how to cheer Loki up, on the other- Stark and Loki had been doing the fondue in secret and did not ask Thor for permission? Outrageous. Thor did not approve of their relationship, even if Tony found a way to soothe that crybaby. But what a way it was! Thor waited too long and unwillingly witnessed the beginning of a blowjob. Judging from their comments and various sounds of pleasure, Tony had no problems with having sex with a Jotun, he didn't mind the colour of Loki's skin or the cold. That had to be quite a shock for Loki, raised to despise his kind.

Thor decided not to intervene and sneaked out of the tower. He would give them a week and then have a serious conversation with Tony. Or tell Frigga that her precious son had been seduced by a perverted Midgardian. Yes, Frigga could be intimidating, especially when her troubled son was in danger.

 

Later that night, Loki was lying in the dark, next to a snoring Tony. Sleeping together was a real challenge for them, Tony made so much noise and only nudging him rather hard helped. He also kicked Loki and talked nonsense. Loki wasn't better, he would hoard pillows and blankets, leaving Tony shivering on his side of the bed. 

A very secret relationship was exciting at first but soon all that hiding and pretending became more nuisance than pleasure. However, revealing the truth to Thor, overprotective and always armed, was not appealing either. Loki pessimistically assumed that the simplest solution was to break up and thus he showed Tony his true self, blue and unattractive. Tony figured out what Loki expected and modified his plan. He predicted Thor's reaction to a Jotun lurking in the tower, how uneasy Thor would feel about having to comfort his upset brother and how grateful he would be if someone else would do that for him. In that situation, would Thor care how close Tony and Loki were? Not likely. Perfect.


End file.
